Alone
by Rukia Toki
Summary: Ichigo loves Rukia, Orihime loves Ichigo, Ichigo has to choose his real love and deal with the drama.
1. Lunch Time

Woot My second Bleach Fan Fic! Sorry if some of the Characters are out of character or it goes on too long. I'm still getting used to this or possibly this is just how I write and it's taking me a bit to figure out i'm not a very good writer. lol. So Here's Chapter one. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own or am associated with Bleach in anyway. Just a big fan.

Chapter 1: Lunch Time

1

Ichigo laid back with his arms behind his head that night on his bed right after he checked on Rukia, who was fast asleep in the closet. He gave a sigh of a mixture of relief and exhaustion. He'd been so busy fighting hollows lately, he hasn't had enough time to lay back and think. The day he just went through flashed through his head. Orihime brought some strange lunch to school and tried to force Ichigo to eat it.

Flash Back

"Oh, come on Ichigo. Just try one little piece. I promise, it's good," Orihime pleaded.

"No Orihime, I'm full. I swear!" Ichigo said holding up his right hand and giving her that fake smile he always does when he's trying to be polite.

Orihime's face became pout-y and she bit the bottom part of her lip. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun! I know that smile. You're afraid of my cooking!"

She started shoving a spoon at Ichigo and he tried to stop it. At this time Rukia walked by and saw the two bickering. She just chuckled to herself and continued on to her class. Ichigo kept fighting with Orihime who was practically on top of him if it weren't for Ichigo's foot holding her up and his hand on her wrists, but he felt Rukia's eyes on him and he stopped fighting and just kept his position as he watched Rukia pass. He rolled Orihime off of him and rushed over to Rukia.

"Rukia! Hey wait up!" Ichigo shouted chasing her down.

Rukia sped up her pace not knowing it and Ichigo caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, what's with the running away?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh was I? I didn't noti..." Rukia was cut off by a beep from her pocket. She pulled out the device and as she looked up, she saw Ichigo fall on her. She was in shock and quickly caught him. "What is wrong with..." Rukia was saying when she saw Ichigo in his black soul reaper robe jumping away. "Ah, Ichigo. I hate when you just leave your Gigi here with me without letting me know!"

Rukia pulled Ichigo's body into the bushes and then went after the hollow herself. By the time she caught up to Ichigo, he was already finished with the hollow and he was putting away his sword.

"Hey Rukia, why are you so late?" Ichigo asked with that dumb smirk on his face.

"Don't ask me why I'm so late. I'm late because your stupid gigi fell on me and I had to hide it along with my gigi. You just can't be so careless Ichigo!" Protested Rukia.

Ichigo kept his smug look and said, "I knew you would take care of it."

Rukia's mouth dropped then put her hands on her hips, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? You think I'm your freaking house wife and I'm just going to clean up after every little mess you make?"

Ichigo lifted up his hands and tried to argue his side, "No, no. That's not what I meant. I was saying, I can rely on you to take care of things when I get so hot headed and take off in a hurry."

Rukia was kinda shocked by his honesty. She wasn't as mad as before, but she pretended to be so that Ichigo couldn't win this fight. "Well, just take care of your own gigi next time."

"Alright, sorry Rukia." Ichigo apologized.

Ichigo snaps out of the flash back hearing Rukia snore. _Heh. For as little as she is she sure does snore a lot. I wonder if she was pissed off today when she saw Orihime on top of me. Rukia's not the jealous type though and I don't think she thinks of me that way. Does she? I wish she did though. No wait, what are you thinking. The soul society would never allow that._

Ichigo got this upset feeling and was angry with himself for thinking that way. He tried going to sleep, but a repeat of Rukia seeing Orihime on top of him kept flashing through his head._ Did that piss her off? Does she really like me? No, that's unprofessional, but still._ Twisting and turning Ichigo finally went to sleep.


	2. The Note

2

**Chapter 2: The Note**

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooooooooooorning Ichigooooooooooooooooooo!" Isshin shouted throwing a fierce kick at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo sat up, rubbing the welt on his head. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! THAT HURT YOU KNOW! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP YOU PERV?!"

"Hey settle down. I was only waking you up to go to school," Isshin said scratching the back of his neck. "Geesh I try to be nice for once and you totally freak out on m..."

Ichigo cut him off, "NICE? That's what you call _NICE?!_ Kicking me in the head out of a dead sleep just for scho..." Ichigo stopped. "Oh no, SCHOOL! I'm late!" Ichigo ran out of the room throwing on a new pair of jeans and ran down the stairs buttoning up his shirt. He ran passed the kitchen just in time to hear, "Oh Ichi-chan! Come get your breakfast!"

"Not now Yuzu, I'm late for school."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you come in here right now and at least take a piece of toast!" Yuzu demanded stomping her foot and pointing to the ground.

Ichigo obediently returned to the kitchen and swiped up a piece of toast and held it with his mouth as he slipped on his shoes and tied them. He rushed out the door and ran all the way to school. He got there just before the first bell and sat in his seat. He leaned over to Rukia, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh now it's my responsibility to wake you up?" Rukia snidely replied.

"Well no, I just thought if you saw me sleeping in late, you'd have the courtesy to wake me up so I wouldn't be late," Ichigo quickly snapped back.

"Well, I thought it'd be a shame to wake you up since the only time you're quiet is when you're sleeping. Even then you don't shut up!" She snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, you just talk in your sleep, that's all."

Ichigo's face went blank. _Shit. What do I say in my sleep? Is that why she's pissed? Was it something I said in my sleep? _"Well... uh... what kind of things do I say in my sleep?" He was sure to put it smoothly, so he didn't show any worry.

"You just repeat Orihime's name over and over again, then you mention me. What the hell is your problem?"

Ichigo smirked. She's jealous. _Why else would she be so upset. If she didn't like me, she would fully support me and Orihime. This is great.__I should say something smooth to let her know I care. _Ichigo leaned in to whisper to Rukia, but was interrupted by a high pitch voice.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun! Hi Kuchiki-kun! How are you both today?"

Ichigo turned his head just right so Orihime's chest was bouncing right in his face. He backed up a bit then he heard Rukia's voice.

"Why hello Orihime-kun! We're great thanks! How has your day been?"

_Great, Just when I was about to say something, she pulls out her goody two-shoes act to the girl she's so jealous of. You're a class act Rukia, you really are._

"Ahem! Everyone take your seats class is starting!" The teacher called out, specifically to Orihime being the only one standing.

Orihime gave a dainty smile and said, "Oh sorry Sensei," and Orihime began to walk back to her seat. She covered the side of her mouth and whispered to Rukia, "I guess I'll talk to you later," and she skipped off.

Ichigo began to whisper, "Well Rukia, you're not so innocent yourself in your sleep."

Rukia whispered back, "What do you mean by that?"

Ichigo replied, " All I hear is Renji this, Renji that. It can make a guy jealous."

Rukia caught his drift and said, "Well mentioning other girls in your sleep can make a girl jealous."

Ichigo's smug grin appeared on his face, "How about we go get something hot to drink and walk back to my house after school?"

Rukia's face grew bright and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Kurosaki-san! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher shouted over the students to Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped and faced forward, "No Sensei!"

"Alright then, back to the lesson," The teacher continued.

Rukia pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on itShe folded it up and placed it between her index and middle finger and quietly put her arm down. Ichigo did the same and took the not from her. He unfolded it. It read: _You know Orihime likes you don't you?_ Ichigo looked over at Rukia's big purple eyes and mouthed the words "I know" Then Rukia looked forward again hoping not to get caught talking in class.


	3. The Date

1

**Chapter 3: The Date**

The bell rang for school to let out. Rukia got out of the class first, like usual, and was putting her stuff in her locker. When she shut her locker, Ichigo's face was behind it.

"Hey Rukia, you ready?" Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag," she pulled out her little Chappy backpack.

"Do you have to carry that thing with you every where?"

"Of course, how else do you expect me to get my books home?" Rukia innocently replied.

"Well first off, you don't need to worry about school, you're not actually a real student and second of all, that backpack just looks plain ridiculous."

Rukia's face looked hurt. "You don't like my chappy backpack? Well you didn't have to be rude about it and insult it!"

"No, no I was just kidding Rukia. Geez you wouldn't know flirting if it came up and bit you in the face!"

"Flirting, is that what you call flirting?"

"Just never mind, let's go." Ichigo grabbed on to his strap of his backpack and began walking. Rukia followed close behind. It was winter time and Rukia had switched out of her school uniform into her large puffy jacket and striped beanie. She was also wearing these big fuzzy boots with fuzzy balls hanging off of them. Ichigo just threw on a big winter jacket over his school uniform.

While Ichigo was walking he didn't know what to say, so he just looked down. As Rukia's feet moved, the little balls hanging on her shoes swayed back and forth. He kicked one and found it interesting and kicked it every time it swung back at him. Suddenly they stopped along with the feet and Ichigo looked up to find Rukia looking at him weird.

"Do I look like a cat toy to you?"

"Well... uh..." Ichigo laughed and scratched the back of his head. "No I just found it fun when..."

Rukia cut him off, "Well quit it, your jerking my feet all around."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, but was brushed off by Rukia who was already at the counter ordering a drink.

"A hot chocolate please!" Rukia ordered on her tip toes so she can be at a decent level over the counter.

Ichigo looked Rukia over. He looked at her feet on up. She has such a cute little figure and she looks so cute on her tippy toes.

"No problem miss." replied the counter worker. "And for you sir?"

Ichigo was still looking at Rukia, "Huh? Oh! Um, Coffee... Black."

"Yes sir," replied the man behind the counter.

"Oh Ichigo, you're no fun. Black coffee is so gross and boring. Um sir, he changed his mind. He also wants a hot chocolate." Rukia insisted.

"Yes Miss."

Ichigo chuckled. "What are you doing, just ordering drinks for people?"

"You're too hard on yourself and you try to make everything so boring."

"Ha boring huh?" He grabbed Rukia's hands and entwined his fingers with hers holding them up. "You call going to the Soul Society, a place I've never been before and may possibly kill me, just to save the life of the girl I love boring?"

Rukia was speechless. _Did he just say "to save the life of the girl I __**love?**_"_He is talking about me right? Me, Rukia Kuchiki? Well just don't stand there and look dumb. Say something, but what? Come on Rukia._

Rukia still couldn't mutter out a word, but she didn't have to. Ichigo leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. It was a sweet soft kiss. Then he pulled back and put that stupid grin on his face. Rukia smiled and kissed him back. She went up on her tippy toes to reach him. Ichigo loved how she had to get on her tippy toes to reach him. He wrapped his arms around her. Rukia broke the kiss and just laid her head on his chest and smiled. Rukia opened her eyes and saw Orihime at the window with tears in her eyes.


	4. Don't Cry No More

1

**Chapter 4: Don't Cry No More**

Rukia pushed Ichigo back and ran out the door. Ichigo stood back and was kinda in shock.

"Sir, your drinks."

Ichigo looked over at the man behind the counter, "Oh yeah." He pulled out his wallet and paid the man then went out the door and saw Rukia with Orihime pinned up against the wall and Orihime with tears rolling down her face. Ichigo stayed back and just listened to the conversation.

"Orihime, listen to me! I know this is hard to understand, but I love Ichigo and he loves me. I know you love him too, but he sees you as the very best of his best friends and he never ever wants to lose you." Rukia explained.

Orihime choked a little and rubbed her eyes. Still sniffling and crying, but trying to force a smile, "I know Kuchiki-kun. I've known since Ichigo first saw you at school that he loved you, I just thought..." She choked up again and began to cry. Rukia hugged her and patted her until she settled down. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-kun, I'm so selfish!"

"No, no Orihime, you're not. It's okay to fall in love, it just hurts sometimes. Especially when they don't love you back. Trust me, I know." Rukia thought to her self_, "Nii-sama never loved me."_ "It will be alright Orihime. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No it's okay Rukia. I can walk myself home." Orihime insisted.

"You sure?" Rukia asked again.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. You and Ichigo enjoy your day!" She put on a big smile and skipped away.

Rukia rubbed her head. _I'll never understand that girl._

"How'd things go?"

Rukia jumped, startled by Ichigo's voice. "To tell the truth, not too good. She's hurt Ichigo, real bad. You should talk to her tomorrow. Not today though, she needs some time to regroup.

"Yeah I understand." Ichigo said handing Rukia's hot chocolate to her.

Rukia took a sip, "Shall we go home?"

Ichigo began to walk and Rukia grabbed onto his hand and began to walk with him.

By the time they got home, it was dark. Rukia snuck around the house and went into Ichigo's room through the window. For Ichigo getting to his room wasn't quite as easy. He walked through the door and took off his shoes.

"And where have you been Ichigo?" Yuzu demanded tapping her foot.

"Chill out Yuzu. I just went to go get some coffee with Rukia."

"Well you could have called letting someone know you'd be home late. Me, Karin, and Dad are all going out to dinner since I didn't prepare anything waiting on you and now it'd be too late if I start it now. You coming?"

"Uh... no, I'm tired. I had a long day, would it be alright if I just stay?"

Isshin walked in and slapped Ichigo on the back. "Of course you can stay. Wouldn't want to drag a teenager out of his house when he doesn't want to. Leads to rebellion and that's the last thing I need from you Ichigo!"

"Alright, alright, how about you guys get out of here," Ichigo said.

"We're heading out right now, we won't be home til late, we're gunna watch a movie afterwards. Bye Ichi!"

They all left and Ichigo smiled. He went up stairs to find no one there.

"Rukia? Rukia? Where did she go?" He looked out his window and by this time, it began to snow. He peeked up onto his roof and saw Rukia with her knees pulled up to her chin wearing a tank top and shorts and pajamas. She looked like she was freezing. Ichigo grabbed a blanket and went up on the roof and wrapped Rukia up in a blanket and put her in his lap. She leaned back on him and began to cry.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you feel horrible to break poor Orihime's heart?"

"Of course I do, but I can't choose who I love. I love your Rukia and that's all that matters."

He picked up her chin and went to kiss her, but she turned her head. I don't see how you can be happy with yourself right now. Orihime's somewhere heart broken and all you can care about is me."

"Rukia, I can't help it. How many times do I have to say it. I love you! I'm going to talk to Orihime tomorrow and work something out. I love Orihime, but nothing like I love you. Orihime's been like my sister. He hugged Rukia once again and Rukia looked up at him.

"I love you too Ichigo," and she kissed him passionately.


	5. Love is for Everyone

1

**Chapter 5: Love is for Everyone**

Orihime was still walking home. She actually wasn't walking home, she was just walking around in circles repeating Ichigo kissing Rukia over and over again in her head. _How could I have been so stupid. Of course he loved Rukia. He's never loved me. I was foolish to think so. I suppose I'm not cut out for love, but no worries. I am strong. Heart-ache to heart-ache! _Orihime held up her fist. _Ah, who am I kidding. She fell down on the side walk and began to cry._

"Orihime-san?"

Orihime looked up and was blinded by the glint from his glasses for a moment. "Uryuu?" She sniffled, "Is that you?"

Uryuu dropped his groceries and bent down then picked up Orihime. "Are you okay Did you fall?"

Orihime wiped all the tears from her face. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, I'm fine. I was... um... I was..." She pointed her finger, "I was looking for rocks! I like to collect rocks and paint them and put them as decoration in my house. See!" She held up a rock. "I could turn this one into a lady bug, or perhaps a little man."

Uryuu smirked. "What's really bothering you?"

Orihime burst back into tears. "I thought I was in love, but it turns out he was in love with someone else and I'm just afraid I'll never find love. I mean how am I supposed to compete with being a soul reaper."

This made Uryuu's hypothesis a fact. She must be talking about Rukia and Ichigo. "Orihime, I don't know what to tell you about this kind of thing, but I do know that there are more people out there. You have plenty of chances for love, I mean you are a lovely young lady," Uryuu pushed up his glasses.

"Oh Uryuu! You think I'm lovely!!!" She grabbed him and hugged him squeezing his head into her chest.

"Orihime-san... Orihime-sa..." Uryuu gasped out.

"Yes Uryuu? What is it?"

"I can't breath.."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She let go of him, Uryuu taking a deep breath of air. "I've just had such a rough day, hearing any polite words would cheer me up."

"Well Orihime, I'm not just saying this because you've had a bad day. You're a beautiful girl and any guy would be happy to have you in his arms." He reached out to her and pulled her close. Orihime's big eyes just stared at his and he began to kiss her. Orihime felt as if the world was spinning around her. She began to kiss back and she wrapped her arms around him. Uryuu broke the kiss and said, "How about I walk you home? Okay?"

Orihime was speechless. She just stared into his eyes and nodded as he grabbed her hand, picked up his groceries and walked her home. By the time they got to her house, Orihime was resting her head on Uryuu's arm and dragging her feet. She was exhausted from crying so much and just randomly walking around the park.

"Well Orihime, see you at school tomorrow?"

"No, no you have to come in and have dinner with me!"

"No, I really shouldn't..." Uryuu began, but Orihime's face grew long and she bit her bottom lip, "But hey, what the hell. I got time to spare."

Orihime jumped with joy. "Oh goody, you get to try my Onion and strawberry soup seasoned with potato shavings!"

Uryuu made a disgusted face, but put on a polite smile, "Sounds delicious."

He walked into the house, "You just sit right here and I'll go fix it up real fast. It'll take just a sec." Orihime left the room to the kitchen and Uryuu just sat there looking around. A few minutes passed and he called out, "Hey Orihime, do you need any help in there?"

... No response...

"Orihime? You alright in there?"

...No response...

Uryuu jumped up thinking something was wrong. He rushed into the kitchen to find Orihime fast asleep on the kitchen floor with a bag of onions in her hand. Uryuu chuckled and picked her up. He took her to her room and tucked her in and kissed her on her lips goodnight.


	6. The Next Day

6

**Chapter 6: The Next Day**

Ichigo woke up to find Rukia sleeping on him. He kissed her softly on the lips and she woke up and smiled. She kissed him back, only kissing him intensely.

"Woah, Good morning Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Good morning Ichi," She said kissing him again.

"You going to get ready for school?"

Rukia laughed, "No, I'm going to stay here. Stay right here with you in this bed forever." she kissed him again.

"Well that's not going to work, cause unlike you, I have to go to school."

"Aww, can't you just stay in bed with me?"

"No, I have to go to school today, I need to talk to Orihime."

Suddenly it all came back to Rukia. The coffee shop, Orihime crying, everything.

"That's right. You have to talk to her Ichigo. Today!"

"I know, I know, why do you think I'm making such a big fuss to go to school today. If I didn't need to see her, I'd stay in bed with you forever, but I have to make things right."

Rukia smiled. When Ichigo was determined to do the right thing, he didn't give up. That's one thing she loved about him. She got up and just got undressed right there. Ichigo couldn't help him self. As she was looking in the closet for her uniform wearing just her bra and underwear, Ichigo came up from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"Ichigo, quit it," Rukia said playfully, "I'm serious, we gotta go."

Ichigo looked at the clock and grabbed his bag. "Meet you outside."

This time Ichigo snuck pass Yuzu without her noticing and met up with Rukia outside. He kissed her again. He just keep his hands off of her. He grabbed her hand and they walked to school together. When they got there, they saw Orihime talking to Uryuu. Ichigo, still holding Rukia's hand made his way towards Orihime and Uryuu when suddenly Orihime gave Uryuu a passionate kiss. Ichigo and Rukia just stopped in their tracks.

"Did she just..." Ichigo trailed off.

"I think she just did,"Replied Rukia.

Orihime took notice to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-kun! Over here!!!" Orihime called out.

Ichigo and Rukia continued over to Orihime.

"So how's the lucky couple? You two looked pretty snug yesterday!" Orihime said gossip wise.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and he knew she was thinking the same thing. _What is going on? _

"I bet you guys are confused, huh?" Orihime asked.

Rukia and Ichigo just stared at her with weird looks.

"Well yesterday, after you offered to walk me home, I didn't feel like going home. So I just walked around and Uryuu found me and talked to me and now me and him seem to be a couple."

Rukia and Ichigo were still confused.

Orihime looked back at Uryuu and he kissed her.

"Um... well, we just wanted to come over here and say sorry," sputtered out Ichigo.

"Sorry for what?" Orihime asked innocently.

"For... well you know... for..." Ichigo was trying to find the right words, but Rukia cut him off.

"For not walking you home when we knew we really should have," Rukia quickly lied.

"Oh no problem, I'm completely fine. See?" Orihime said.

"Oh yes, we see. Well I guess we'll talk to you later." Rukia said rushing Ichigo away.

"Ha! That was weird, but strangely satisfying," said Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on? What happened? I'm so confused right now!" Rukia babbled.

"Hey, I guess there's some one for everyone. Why ruin their fun they look happy together." Ichigo leaned down to kiss Rukia and swept her off her feet. His kiss seemed to wipe all the conclusion from her mind and she just held his face and kissed him back.

Author's note: Hey hope you enjoyed the story. I might come out with a sequel to this one. I'm not sure yet. Please Review it D


End file.
